


Not an easy life

by PhoenixBelljoy



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Gender Dysphoria, Other, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 01:33:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18906796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixBelljoy/pseuds/PhoenixBelljoy
Summary: Stan deals with coming to terms with his family and how they see him and going through his life.My first workapproxamently a five minutes read





	Not an easy life

Look, no one says that life is easy. And it certainly wasn't for a young Stanley Pines. Or as his pa liked to call him, "(redacted)".  
"I hate that name!" Stan growled out as his foot flew through the sand. "Why does Pa insist on calling me it? I told him I don't like it! It-it... It's like he's doing it on purpose now! Like he's trying to taunt me. That he'll never call me by my chosen name!" He didn't realize that his eyes were watering until a tear hit his fist, which made him clench it harder and he punched the mast of the ship he and his brother, Stanford, were working on. Once the rattling subsided Ford came out to look up at his brother.  
"I know it sucks Stan, but we can't do anything about it." He climbed up and threw his arm over his twins' shoulders. "But think about it! One day we can sail across the seas and not have to ever come back here!" Stan was sold on the idea the first day they had it.  
"Yeah!" He cheered, slinging his arm around his brother. "As soon as we can be, we'll be gone!"  
If only things were so simple. That plan played out in the two kids heads for years. Stanford grew up comforting his brother through their fathers' words and abuse. They tried to get that boat working forever but they'd hit lulls in their work rather often. Like when Stan got some bad dysphoria or when he got in trouble. There were some times when pa would actually like what his son would do. Like boxing! Oh man when Pa first saw stan knock out several of the boys in Ford's class, it was awesome! Ma seemed to be a little more accepting. Just a little. She'd cut his hair for him when it was "convenient for her". Which it rarely was. Apparently, her schedule was too busy with her phone run business for a haircut.  
But none of that was of the matter right now, cause right now an awkward teenager was staring at someone who made him feel, well, funny! He liked how she looked, she was cute. And had a flower in her hair! It was adorable. He tried talking with her but each time he was dismissed. He just... Couldn't get her attention away from his biological issues. Ugh... He hated that. It was stupid that that was why he was turned away...  
Okay, things were looking really dim for a while. The twins would get bullied relentlessly for so many reasons, Stan was even bullied by his father back into his other clothes... Dresses... He hated them. Wearing them was just... He wasn't to burn them! And as if that wasn't enough, Ma stopped letting him trim his hair for a while so it was grown out again. And he just... He snapped. He just, grabbed his fathers razor and just, off it all went. He cried as he tried to make it look good before everyone woke up, but nothing he could do could make that look good. So he cried. He just laid there and cried on the bathroom floor.  
"Hey Stan," Ford knocked on the door and tried to open it. Nothing. "I'm going to school... I'll be home later." He said and was gone. Ford hated this all as much as his brother did. He couldn't do much more than what he was doing though.  
That's what Stan thought though. He came out once he knew that everyone was gone, and stared at Ford sitting in the living room with a black eye and something in a bag. "Ford!" He hissed, gliding over the cushions to his poor brother. "Who did this to you?"  
"Hah," Ford started chuckling at himself as he held a bag out to Stan. "Crempelter. I came home early cause of it. But I found this on my way home. I thought you'd want it."  
Stan stared at the bag for only a second before snatching it from his brother. What..? "Sports bras?"  
"Yeah! If you wear two at a time it's a good way to, well you know." He smiled at his brother. "You just can't do it for too long alright? I'll make sure you don't." Ford offered a bright smile.  
And Stan was just... He was crying. His brother thought of him, even having a day like that... He just hugged him. "Thank you, Ford. Thank you so much."  
It's not that life got easier, but things became more manageable. Stan got to chatting up that cutie with the flower again. No, that he was more manly she liked him! Well, that should have been a red flag. But things were pretty okay for him for a long while. Ma even let him start taking some testosterone! It was awesome! He felt, well he felt kinda shitty. But his dysphoria was getting better! Cause he knew he was getting to be more of a man than he ever imagined! 

Well, things were going pretty well for a while. Until he was dumped by Carla. She SAID it was cause she found someone knew. But in Stans' head, it was that he wasn't man enough for her. Well fine! Screw he! He still had Ford and they still had that boat. Plan A. And really their only plan. Or, Stans only plan. He rushed to the beach, where he and Ford agreed to meet after Stans date. Only Ford seemed to think that it would take a lot longer than it did. And admittedly so did Stan there. They sat on their favorite swing set and just, relaxed. Ford made sure that Stan was okay before sharing the big news.  
"Wait, you're leaving me?" Stan looked at his brother as he stood up. "You seriously decided to drop this on me now? Right now?" He growled out of pure anger. "Damn it what about the boat?"  
"Did you really-"  
"Yes, I really!" Stan yelled, his eyes watered and he ran off. What an idiot, not bringing this up to him? Not giving Stan any insight? Really?  
Ugh... Most of that night was a blur. He just remembered going to the school and getting a snack before looking at his science project. Only it wasn't his project that he was looking at. But Fords. Blood boiled, his mind rushed. He just... He got angry. He didn't mean to! He felt terrible! But it happened. He snapped. And tried to hide it and go home. He should have told Ford, but what happened was he came into their room well after midnight and shrugged off any and all questions about what happened until the next night. Fights happened. Shit went down. And Stan was left out on the porch...

Well, no one said life would be easy, and this was just the start.  
Shit went down quickly for Stan. He just... He was out of house and food. He had such little money, and no one to lean on for help. And of course his last memories of home were shit. He tried to remember the good, but it was still hard to manage.  
But now, Stan sat back in his old Diablo, looking at the world that he was forced into years ago. He wasn't doing well. He had to stop his shots for a while, and his hair was getting stupidly long. Mostly cause he'd only cut the front of it, not trusting himself to cut the back. And this was just he'd live. Sometimes he could scrounge up the money from odd jobs to get a motel room.  
It wasn't an easy life. Almost never was it "easy". He'd just go with it sometimes. Light a cigarette, drink a beer. It seemed to blend in with his days. At least it did until he got a card.  
GRAVITY FALLS


End file.
